How To Save A Life
by minixoxmya
Summary: A terrible exitance, one that had broken her life forever. She needed someone to save her? Would they ever make it in time? Troyella. Rated M for lots of things.
1. Existance

How To Save A Life

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY**

**So this story is a completely new concept for me, something that Holly seemed to think would be a good challenge and so far I'm enjoying it! Thanks go to Holly for the awesome amount of help she gave me with this chapter so any good words really should go to her!!! Hope you enjoy it! **

Maybe if I could just push a little bit more…

But everything's just so hopeless. My fingernails aren't even that long enough to inflict any sort of pain on my skin.

People think I'm smart. But they just don't know. I'm not even smart enough to grow my fingernails. If I was, I'd be able to replace this pain with my own and then somehow everything Oliver's ever done to me would all go away.

So all I can do is just pinch the skin of my arm with my fingertips until they turn white. And it hurts - a light, dull pain, but nothing that even comes close to anything sufficient. Maybe if I just got off my bed and looked for something sharp… something that could easily replace his wrath on my body… anything.

But I can't move. It hurts. Everything hurts.

It even hurts to breathe.

Maybe if I thought about Troy…

No, now everything inside me just hurts even more. It's unbearable how my last ever memory of him would be that look in his eye the moment I shattered his very soul to shreds and broke his heart. The same moment I died inside and felt numb. And suddenly Oliver's taunts and physical pain just became the norm.

I closed my eyes before opening them quickly again, fixating on the two French doors that led out to my balcony.

I needed him so much. I needed him to hold me, to comfort me, to tell me again and again how much he loved me and how he'd never let me go…

I needed him to be there. To rescue me. He always promised me he'd rescue me from Sharpay Evans every time she insisted on taking me on another one of her shopping sprees…

I let out a sigh and winced with the agony that followed.

Everything was just broken. I was broken.

And to fix me could only ever be counted as some form of miracle.

---

I walked slowly up the steps leading to East High; the pain that rushed through my body with every step made me feel sick.

As I stepped through the door, I noticed everyone's eyes fixed on me. This was nothing unusual anymore.

I don't know what they were thinking; I wasn't sure if it was because they had watched me lose everything and felt sorry for me, or whether knowing I'd done made them so sick with disgust they just had to stare.

I took slow shuffled steps towards homeroom - or well, hell room as it had become for me over the last few months. It used to be a room filled with friends; people who I shared everything with. Now, it's a room filled with people who I'm sure wished I was dead.

It wasn't even like school was somewhere that I could escape from the hell that I was suffering. I knew that he watched me; whatever I did and wherever I went Oliver was watching.

I sat down at my desk at the back of the room, thankful that I had no one behind me; knowing that if I were to lean onto my desk the dark bruises that were spread unevenly across my back would burn mercilessly into my skin.

I was terrified that someone would find out. I did everything I could to avoid the terrible situation that I knew would arise should anyone see the skin that I hid underneath my baggy clothes. Yet I was desperate for someone… anyone to rescue me from my pain and suffering.

The bell finally rang. I got up slowly from my seat, letting everyone else leave before me. If anyone were to crash into me, the pain of the bruises would be too much for me not to scream and draw unwanted attention to myself.

I walked with my head down, not wanting to look up and find every student in the corridor staring, pointing and whispering about me to their friends.

Suddenly, I bumped into something hard, yet already I felt the surface familiarly comforting. My eyes remained down, too terrified that if I looked up I would have abuse hurled at my face. As my eyes lifted from the floor, I realized exactly what I had collided with.

Troy.

I looked deep into his eyes, desperate to find the silent communication that used to exist between us, only to realize that it had disappeared. It was replaced with a look of desperation, heartbreak and anguish. His posture was slumped, his eyes icy and lacking life… lacking what made him Troy.

Every ounce of happiness, of cheekiness and of love had vanished without a trace.

My lips parted as a ragged breath escaped my dry throat. Unshed tears sheathed my eyelids, threatening to spill as I tried with all my might to take away every part of his pain.

_

* * *

_

His eyes were menacing; his lips curved back in a sickening smile that bared his teeth like some rabid dog.

_One blow. Then another. Then another._

_I was sure I'd become immune with the next hit._

_"You tell him…" He grasped my wrists and pinned them over my head with one hand, the other clawing at my chin, forcing me to look into his bloodshot eyes.  
"You tell him it's over."_

_Everything hurt. "W-what…?" I gasped._

_"I can hurt him too…" The smile - pure evil dripping from his lips. He looked almost hungry for blood, for heartbreak. He was a lifeless soul and so she should be too. "I can hurt him. Even more than I could hurt you. He wouldn't even remember what happened… You wouldn't even be able to recognize him. Maybe he wouldn't even wake up from it all… He'd be as worthless and as useless as you are now…"_

---

I wished so desperately that I could tell him everything; tell him that I wished he could hold me in his arms and never let me go… protect me from the horrors that went on behind the closed doors of my house.

But I knew that would never happen again. Oliver made perfectly sure that if I were ever to find myself in Troy's arms again, he would suffer just as much as I do.  
I would never be able to live with myself.

My heart had always acted before my head could comprehend.

_

* * *

_

"Tell him anything…" His torturous words pierced my heart - the one thing he'd yet to conquer and abuse. "Tell him you don't love him. You never loved him. He was just some plaything you needed to gain popularity. And now you can just throw him away like a worthless piece of trash."

_The tears burned my cheeks. He continued to hold me down against the hard floor, his body weight completely on mine - keeping me there. There was no escape; there never was any escape. "Oliver, no," I whimpered pathetically._

_Anything but that. He could hurt me any other way he wanted. But, please, not like that…_

_He laughed, throwing his head back with the hilarity of it all - as though he were merely watching some brain-dead comedy film. "Tell him there's someone else. And he's ten times the man Bolton could ever be."_

_"I can't…" I cried, shaking my head erratically; pleading with him with every part of myself. "Not Troy. Please don't make me hurt him. You can do anything you like but please…"_

_The humor in his eyes disappeared in a split-second and was immediately replaced with pure, raw, red anger. But not even anger… hatred. My eyes widened as his hand flew to my throat; his fingers clutching… breaking off my air supply, throwing me into oblivion. My hands released from his grip and flew to his wrist, prying desperately at his fingers to loosen them somehow._

_But he continued to burn his gaze into mine._

_"You ever wonder just how far I can go?" He asked me in such a calm way, it was terrifying. "You just think I'd stop before you could fucking die?! I could go all the way - I just get too much fun out of it to let you just leave and be rid of it. But Bolton?" He grinned devilishly. "I couldn't care about Bolton. I could happily watch you destroy him but I could also happily make him suffer myself…" His fingers loosened around my throat and I gasped for air desperately; the tears refusing to still as they raked down my cheeks. "Over and over and over and over and over again…" Oliver sang in a gentle whisper as his hot breath breezed casually over my face._

_It was that moment my heart shattered._

_"Over and over and over and over and over and over again… And again and again and again and again…"_

---

He wouldn't even look at me.

He seemed immobilized at the moment - his hand hanging down, the confidence that once oozed out of him forever absent.

I had done that. I had destroyed the one person I loved more than life itself. He could make me so happy… more than anyone could ever try. And it was so effortless, so breathtaking. It was so Troy.

I'd broken him.

A tear fell down my cheek and I choked back a sob as his face slowly lifted; his shattered and lifeless yet still beautiful gaze finally colliding with mine.

"Troy…" I breathed; my heart hammering against my chest.

His eyes dropped again and I watched as he took a deep breath and moved his body to turn away from me.

Heart over my head. That's how it had always been with me.

"Troy…" I pleaded with him in a gentle whisper and reached out to grasp his wrist, turning him back to face me. He looked back at me, almost as if contemplating whether he should wipe that lone tear from my cheek with his thumb - the way he always used to when I was upset.

My shaking hand lifted; trembling fingers reaching up and grazing against the stubble that sat on his jaw line.

I needed to touch him. I had to touch him.

He just blinked at me, confused at my actions. I felt him unconsciously lean into my hand, his eyes closing almost blissfully and his heart keeping in time with mine.

Time seemed to stand still around us and everything that had happened seemed to fade away into nothingness.

But I just couldn't forget how I'd hurt him. How I'd hurt him but only to save him…

I heard footsteps behind me, bringing me out of my trance. I noticed Chad Danforth, one of my former best friends, approaching; a look of astonishment and anger reflecting in his eyes upon seeing me before marching over and grabbing hold of Troy's arm and pulling him away from me.

* * *

"_Gabi…" His voice cracked and I averted my eyes and bit down hard into my bottom lip to hold back my impending sobs. I couldn't look at him. "Baby, what do you mean? I don't understand…"_

_Troy held onto my upper arms with a grip so forceful yet so gentle it could never compare to Oliver's. I could feel his eyes burning into my back with a sick passion, just knowing he was enjoying the show he'd forced me to put on._

_"It's over." I tried to keep my voice firm, but it was wavering by the second. "I can't do this anymore…"_

_In the corner of my eye, I could see Troy shake his head disbelievingly. "You're lying," he stated, wrapping his fingers under my chin and forcing me to look at him. He knew I couldn't lie. But I had to lie. I had to convince him._

_For his good. I had to remember… it was all for him._

_So, I straightened my spine and set my gaze in a deadlock with his, my lips tightening and my fingers pulling his from beneath my chin. "I don't love you, Troy."_

_And there it was. Shattered. I could hear it braking… a sound I'll never forget, a sound that'll haunt me until the day I die. It ripped through my soul but I could still feel his burning eyes behind me._

_I had to protect him. I loved him so much, I simply had to protect him._

_If only he could understand._

_"Gabriella," he swallowed slowly, trying to comprehend my words. "You don't--"_

_"I never did." I looked away from him again and squirmed reluctantly as he wound his arms around my waist. "It was all a game. All of it."_

_He broke again._

_"What do you mean?" He managed to get out; his arms tightening around me and pulling me hard up against his body, forcing me to crumble even more.  
"This isn't you… what happened to you? Who's hurting you, Gabi? Who's--"_

_Too close._

_"No-one is hurting me, okay?!" I yelled desperately. "I just don't love you, Troy! I never have and I never will!" I pushed hard against his shoulders, backing away from him as tears slipped from my eyes and rained down my face. "How many times do I have to say it to make you understand? How much longer are you going to try and justify this? That's all there is to it, Troy. I don't want you!"_

_I could feel Oliver's smirk._

_Troy just shook his head, tears forming in his own eyes as I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked to the side - anywhere but at him. I just couldn't… everything hurt._

_Troy stepped closer to me. "If you don't love me; if you never did… why are you crying like this?" His voice was so soft, yet the sobs meshed with his ever-caring tone and turned my insides to ice. "Why can't you look at me?"_

_I didn't answer. I couldn't._

_"Gabriella…" His tone was pleading. "Please, baby." His hands came up and cupped my cheeks, his thumbs sweeping beneath my eyelids as he wiped away the tears that hung there. His nose brushed against mine; my eyes falling shut - memorizing, feeling him… just one last time. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you, okay? You can tell me anything." A loud sob erupted from my throat. "I love you, baby; please don't push me away like this."_

_I needed to do this. "I'm not pushing you away, Troy. It's the truth. It is." My shaky voice did nothing to make my point convincing. And that could only result fatally. "I don't want you."_

_"Gabi…" His face fell into my neck, soaking it with his pain; lazy kisses pressing against my pulse point - assuring me, comforting me, loving me. He wrapped one arm back around my waist, the other curling around my neck and keeping me there as he caressed my hurt._

_Even though I had to do it to save him… and could never make him understand why._

_My heart overruled my head and my arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He sighed in relief against my neck, kissing me over and over._

_"I'm sorry," I cried in a whisper against his ear. "I'm so sorry, Troy."_

_"It's okay," he whispered back into my hair, ghosting his nose over my cheek affectionately. "It'll be okay."_

_"It won't."_

_I pulled back from him and looked deep into his eyes, holding his cheek to keep his gaze locked on mine._

_It was now or never. Either I hurt him and I save him, or I keep him and Oliver gets to him. I wished he could just see…_

_"Let me go, Troy."_

_He shook his head quickly, his brows furrowed together in confusion and hurt. "I won't do it, Gabriella. Not until you tell me what all this is about."_

_It was rage and hatred towards my brother that brought it out of me combined with the need to ensure that I keep the man I love from physical pain and suffering. He'd be fine after a while; he'd get over me. But we'd never get over any torture that Oliver would choose to inflict. I couldn't live with myself if  
I ever let Oliver hurt him like that._

_"Let me go!" I screamed, shoving him backwards and pushing his arms away from me. "I don't want you to touch me; I'm sick of you touching me! I don't love you! I never wanted you for anything but fucking popularity, okay?! Every new girl's gotta start somewhere!"_

_He just looked at me._

_"You were just… some mindless jock. Just something I needed for a little while until I got where I needed to be."_

_My words scorned him. Oliver's laugh echoed in my mind._

_"It was never you. There's someone else. There always has been someone else. And you'll never compare to him. You're nothing compared to him."_

_In a single moment, we both died._

---

"Go back under the rock that you crawled from, bitch." Chad's words cut through my skin, lodging themselves deeply in my already broken heart. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

They'd never understand.

I could never make them understand.

This was my existence.

This was my torture.

---

The sound of the front door shutting sent chills up my spine; I knew it wasn't mom because she was away on business; there was only one other person that it could be.

I heard the steps getting coming closer to my door. They weren't the soft steps I wished I would hear one day, they were heavy harsh steps that I knew would only lead to one thing.

"What the hell was today about you stupid, stupid girl?" Oliver scream harsh words as flung open the door to my bedroom.

I looked up casually from my bed, I was so used to this now the sudden opening of my door ceased to make me flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'd appreciate it if you could leave now, I'm trying to study" My words seemed confident but the feelings that were running through my veins couldn't have been more different.

I was terrified.

"Your getting smart now, I like it. Shame your so fat and ugly." He took a few steps closer to my bed. I sat up slowly, unconsciously shuffling backwards on my bed.

I always wondered what mom would think if she ever found out about this, I hope that she would be horrified but I know that Oliver had always been her pride and joy.

"Please Oliver, just leave me alone." I watched as he sniggered, a harrowing grin appeared across his cheeks, once again taking steps closer to my bed.

"You should know by now that begging only makes me want to fight harder." The back of his hand hit my cheek harshly, throwing me swiftly from the bed and hard onto the carpeted floor of my bedroom.

I couldn't understand what I'd ever done to make him hate me so much. His father had always been abusive to mom and as soon as she met dad she knew that there was a place out there for her that didn't involve pain and suffering.

Then I came along.

He was only a year older than me. He'd always been so protective when we were small, pushing over any of the children that would bully me during recess for being small. I couldn't place any even that had caused him to detest me so much that he would want to cause me so much pain.

"Oliver, why are you doing this to me? I've never done anything to you" I pleaded with him more, knowing that the pain of falling to the floor and the stinging sensation that was moving between my eye socket and the corner of my mouth.

"You hooked up with Bolton you stupid bitch, what did you think this was about? He wrecked my life, starting varsity on sophomore year? Basketball captain in his sophomore year? That should have been me" I had managed to stand up to make my way back over to my bed but as the words were spat from his mouth he pushed me back down to the floor, a screech leaving my mouth as my already sore bruises hit the had floor.

"I fell in love with him Oliver, I couldn't help it. Why are you punishing me for that?" tears were now flowing down my cheeks, they weren't tears of pain they were tears that represented each of my wishes that things could be as perfect as they used to be.

"He has to be punished, hurting him wont do any good I'll just get thrown off the team. Hurting you, its punishment for everything everyone has ever done to me. It makes me feel so good, like I'm in control." I shuddered; mom had always told me that control was Oliver's father's problem, he had attempted to kill mom on numerous occasions.

I quickly realized that if Oliver wanted to kill me, he wouldn't hold back.

"Do you think doing this to me will make any of this go away? Troy will still be basketball captain and your dad will still be in jail. I know you're a good guy Oliver, you don't wonna hurt me." I figured that if pleading with him to stop wasn't going to help; I could at least try and talk some sense into him.

"Don't try and patronize me bitch. I know your game, get Oliver to surrender and then call the cops. You think I'm stupid don't you?" He pushed me hard to the ground, pressing his foot hard against my chest and stopping me from breathing.

He shook his head as a disgusted look came about his face. My chest was freed of his foot, only to have it come into sharp contact with the already battered skin on my back.

I screamed as I felt the fragile skin break, it didn't take long for me to start thinking this would be it.

I'd never see mom again.

I'd never see my friends again.

I'd never see Troy again.

As the torture continued I stopped feeling what was going on around me, shutting out every painful blow inflicted on my body and focused on the happy memories that Troy and I had shared, all of the memories I knew that once this was over I would never be able to get back.

I felt blood trickle down my cheek from my nose, I knew that the rest of my body was bleeding to but I didn't care. All I cared about was looking at Troy's face and hearing his soothing voice whispering to me that it would all be ok.

I didn't want to die knowing that he hated me, knowing that he didn't know the truth.

Suddenly everything stopped.

I heard Oliver sigh angrily as he pushed me one last time with his foot. I lay still, hoping that if I played dead he would just leave me alone. I knew it worked for bears; it has to work for humans to right?

As I heard the door close, I let my breathing fall shallow and my eyelids to completely close. I began to feel tired and knew that complete darkness wasn't too far away.

If only someone would find me.

**So there it is people chapter 1. I don't think there will be more than 5 chapters for this story we'll see how it all plans out in the next one but I estimate between 3 and 5. Please review and let me know what you thought, first person is something very new for me so please let me know if it was ok or if it completely sucked. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Saving Me

**Thank you for the great response to the last chapter. I hope you all like this next one just as much. Happy New Year!**

My whole body was numb but I could feel someone lifting me from the floor.

The terror that I had towards Oliver was preventing me from opening my eyes, just in case it was him.

I felt a thumb brush away the blood that was running down my cheek; the fact I was still drifting in and out on consciousness was making it difficult for me to place who it belonged to.

"I'm so sorry." I heard the breaking voice of the mysterious person who was holding me tightly in his arms.

It was then that I realized

"Troy." I barely managed to force the words out of my mouth; I hope desperately that he had heard them.

"Shh, Ella, don't talk. We need to get you some help. Who did this to you?" His voice was fading out of my head, I was fighting to hard to hold on but it was quickly losing.

"I'm sorry for everything, Troy." My voice faded out, my eyes closing and my breathing slowing.

I could feel his grip on me tighten, shaking my shoulders to try and rouse me from my sleeping state.

I tried to open my eyes again, but pain that was rushing through me forced me to keep the closed.

Unconsciousness was my painkiller.

---

The white lights of the room I was in shone through my closed eyelids.

I wasn't quite sure where I was but I could smell disinfectant, the air around me was overly warm and I could feel someone's fingers running through my matted hair.

I groaned, the pain of my injuries slowly returning as I woke from my deep sleep.

"Ella?" I felt the hand move from my hair as I heard his voice on my left side.

I turned my head as best I could to look at him, my vision limited by the swelling around my eyes and upper cheeks.

"Troy," I spoke his name again, it seemed it was the only word I could speak without feeling shooting pains all across my face.

I examined his facial features carefully; his usually bright eyes were dark, his tanned skin had paled and a frown graced his brow.

I couldn't decide if he was worried or furious.

It was then that I remembered what I had done to him, the memories of the past months flooding back to me.

Why was he here after everything I did?

"Thank god your awake, I was terrified I'd never see those beautiful eyes again." I felt his fingers run down the length of my cheek and across to my lips.

"Why are you here Troy? You should hate me." I managed to whisper, daring not to move my jaw too much in fear of the terrible pains it caused.

"I've never hated you, I knew you did what you did for a reason, I just wish I knew what that reason was. I came over to try and talk to you, find out why you said all of that stuff, but when I saw you like this on your bedroom floor, none of it mattered anymore." I leaned into the hand that Troy had been resting against my swollen cheek; I couldn't understand why he wouldn't have just left me for dead.

"I was so horrible to you." My whispered words were almost incoherent as they escaped from my lips; numbness was beginning to take over the left side of my face.

"After this morning in the hallway, I knew that you couldn't have meant what you said. Who is hurting you Ella?" He repeated the question he had tried to ask me the day I broke his heart; it was a question I wished I had answered months ago.

"I can't, he'll find me." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked up at Troy, the expression on his face turning from stern and cold to concerned and loving.

"I wont let anyone touch you again, I swear." I felt him place a kiss against my bloodstained forehead, gripping hold on my limp hand in his strong one.

I heard the door open slowly, a professional looking man walked in. I had no idea who he was but Troy seemed to know.

"It's nice to see you back with us Miss Montez, I was hoping that I could have a word with you alone about your injuries." The man looked at Troy who nodded and began to walk away, I gripped hold of his hand tightly.

"Please let Troy stay." The pain of my desperate words prevented me from explaining why. Even though I still couldn't understand why Troy was giving me the time of day, he made me feel safe.

"Very well, I'll start at the top and work down, you are welcome to ask any questions as we go along, ok?" I nodded; almost feeling worried about what he was about to tell me.

"What's your name?" My quiet voice returned as I tried desperately to end the intense pain in my upper body.

"I'm sorry, Dr Bernstein but please call me Howard." I nodded and looked up at Troy, I didn't need to speak any words for him to sense my anxiety; he quickly took a firm grasp on both of my hands.

"I'm going to start with your head and neck area. Luckily there was no damage to the skull and we will schedule a CT scan to ensure that there has been no brain injury. Unfortunately your left cheekbone is fractured, we will take a second CT scan to assess how much damage and proceed from there. I do predict you will need reconstructive surgery to aid the healing process." The word surgery began to arouse panic within me, my grasp on Troy's hand tightened.

"What will this involve?" Troy somehow managed to ask the very question I had been desperate to ask.

"A small initial incision will be made just underneath the hairline on your temple, if the surgeons do not feel the cheekbone is stable enough to heal in the correct position, which I feel is quite likely, three more incisions will be made; one just at the end of the eyebrow, one inside the mouth on the gum behind the teeth and one just underneath your bottom eyelashes. The surgeons will then be able to fix the bone with plates and small screws. It sounds much scarier than it is." I nodded, the surgery sounded horrible but it seemed I needed it; I didn't really have much choice.

"What are the complications?" Troy acted as my voice once again, making sure he knew exactly what would happen for himself as well as me.

"I don't foresee that there will be any complications but like with any surgery there is a chance of bleeding and infection. This is a procedure that our orthopedic surgeons do very often, you will be in very good hands." I nodded, trying to process all the information that was being channeled into my head.

"Will I get a scar?" I spoke for myself this time; I knew it was a question Troy would never ask in fear of upsetting me.

"There will be small scars from the incisions but nothing that wont fade in a few months time." I nodded as he signed me a consent form that I limply managed to sign.

"You do not have any other serious fractures or breaks, we will put a plaster on your right arm and that should heal itself no problem. The nurses will be in to put some dressings on your back; some of the lacerations are quite deep but shouldn't need stitches. You've escaped any leg fractures but I will want a CT scan of your abdomen to make sure there is no damage to internal organs." I took a deep breath; I knew that once the doctor left the room Troy would ask me again who did this.

I just didn't think I had the strength to tell.

"Thank you," I smiled up at the doctor who was writing down some final notes, he placed the chat at the end of my bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll come back and check on your later, the nurses will need a number that they can contact a family member on, see you in a few hours." The door closed tightly behind him.

"Do you want me to call you mom?" Troy asked quietly, allowing me a few seconds to settle before throwing even more questions at me.

"Business trip." I wasn't sure when she was supposed to be coming back, in recent years she had just left without word of her return.

"Well then how about I call Oliver, he'll be able to fill in all of the paperwork and take you home when you can go." Fear suddenly build up in my body, my breathing became quick, I could feel my pulse all over my body and beads of sweat quickly began to run off my skin.

"NO," I forced the words from my mouth, trying to stress how much I detested the idea of Troy making the call to my brother.

If he could even be called a brother.

I turned onto my right side slowly, being careful that not to increase the pain emulating from her arm through her whole body.

"Why don't you want me to call him? Have you two had a fight?" I shook my head gently, tears beginning to pool in my eyes.

Thank goodness he couldn't see them.

"Talk to me Ella, I need you to tell me, did Oliver do this to you?" I didn't respond, I couldn't. I let the tears stream down my cheeks, not daring to turn and look Troy in the eyes.

I let no words pass my lips but I knew my silence spoke volumes. I wasn't admitting that Oliver had done this, but I wasn't denying it either.

"I need to know Gabriella, if you don't say anything they will send you home with him and it will happen all over again. I can't let that happen to you." I felt Troy put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me gently towards him so that I had no choice but to look up at him.

The situation needed no words.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you; I could have saved you from ending up here like this. Fuck Gabriella." Anger laced his voice; he walked backwards and forwards around my small room.

My mind couldn't process whether he was furious at the situation or furious at me.

"I mean god, you broke up with me but I still would have helped you. I love you, the past wouldn't have mattered, you could have come to me." His hands balled into fists and smashed against the white washed wall.

I had only seen anger like this from one person before.

He suddenly stopped pacing and started making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked weakly, sitting up as far as I could to try and bring myself close to him.

"I'm going to find that fucking bastard and kill him." I suddenly felt a new wave of fear within me.

There was no way I was going to let Oliver take away my Troy.

"NO, NO, NO. PLEASE DON'T GO YOU CANT LEAVE ME; DON'T GO. HE'LL KILL YOU, PLEASE DON'T GO." My words formed as loud screams as I completely broke down, I didn't care about the pain I just wanted Troy to hold me.

"Someone needs to show him he can't do that to you. I can't let him get away with this." He sat down on the edge of my bed, wrapping his arms tightly around me and attempting to wipe away my tears with his nose.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I should have told you and now your angry and your going to get up and leave and I'm sorry." I apologized in the same way that I would to Oliver, but this time almost silently begging Troy not to leave.

"I'm so sorry for getting angry, I'm not mad at you baby. I would never hurt you, you know that right? I love you so much." I nodded against Troy's arms, eternally thankful that he was amazing enough not to have just left me for dead in my bedroom.

"You have to leave Troy, you have to stay as far away as possible." The words killed me, but I couldn't risk him getting hurt.

He sighed and shifted in his position on my bed, I really thought he was going to leave and I knew that I should let him.

But I wouldn't let him go.

"Gabriella, if you want me to leave so badly, you'll have to let me go." He spoke firmly, even though I knew there was no way he would be leaving my side anytime soon.

I shook my head; the fight I was having with myself was preventing me from making any logical decision.

"He told me he would kill you." More tears started to run down my cheeks, one after another with no break between them and harsh sobs began to cause vibrations of pain throughout my whole body.

"Oliver is not going to kill me Gabriella. Why would he want to do that anyway?" I pulled away from Troy's arms; he was looking at me like I had said something completely senseless.

"He made me say all those horrible things, I never wanted to break up with you. I only ever just wanted you to hold me. But I had no choice; he said if I didn't hurt you, he would do it himself. I couldn't let that happen." I felt Troy stroking my still matted curls. He shuffled down the bed slightly into a lying position, allowing me to lie more comfortably in his arms.

"If you had told me I could have told coach, nothing bad would have happened." I ignored Troy's naive comment; he obviously didn't understand the degree to which Oliver hated him.

"I thought when I broke up with you it would all stop but it got worse. When he didn't feel any satisfaction from watching me break your heart, he started hitting me. Nothing serious but it gradually got worse. His father had tried to kill mom so many times, I knew if he wanted to Oliver would try and kill me to, and he did." I felt Troy tense, I knew my words probably weren't settling his feelings but I needed everything out in the open.

"So this was all to do with me? This was my entire fault? Oh god, if I hadn't have come into your life you wouldn't be lying here needing surgery, I'm so sorry." I felt Troy get up and watched as he resumed his pacing. It was something he had always done when he was angry and hurt.

"You can't blame yourself Troy, Oliver is his father's son. If it wasn't you, he would have found something else to hurt me for. I need you to be here for me but you have to be so careful, I don't know what I would do if he killed you." Troy walked back to my side and wrapped his arms tightly around me again. It had been so long since I had been so tightly enclosed in his arms and it felt more than amazing.

"I'm going to fix this. Baby, I promise I'll fix this." I could feel his tears running off his face and hitting mine, he was fighting so hard to keep from sobbing but I knew it was in there.

There was no hiding from me.

---

I opened my eyes realizing that I must have fallen asleep in Troy's arms. He was still there, brushing a curl from my face every time it fell to it original position over my bruised eye.

I groaned, the pain from earlier conversations was preventing me from being able to form any legible words.

"Hey beautiful, the nurses are here to do some tests before they take you down for surgery, they can fit you in today." I began to feel apprehensive about having surgery; I had cheated death once today I didn't know if I could do it again.

"Will you be here when I get out?" I asked weakly as Troy traced the line of my jaw and kissed my forehead gently.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I smiled; it amazed me that Troy was treating me no differently to how he would have when we were still together.

The nurse took hold of my left arm and pulled me around for a while, taking numerous test before leaving the room almost without a word.

"Well she was friendly," I giggled at Troy's comment and snuggled deeper into his still tight embrace. It had been the first time since forever that I had heard that giggle from myself, it seemed it was reserved just for Troy.

"I miss you," I mumbled into his warm chest, the soft fabric of his shirt brushing comfortingly against the damaged skin on my face.

"You don't need to miss me anymore," I sighed happily, I didn't trust that the happiness I was feeling would last long but I was definitely going to make the most of it while I had it.

The door swung open and a team of people in green scrubs walked in, standing themselves at the end of my bed.

"We're the surgical team who will be taking care of you, we are all ready for you down in theater now. You will be in there about 3 hours." I looked up at Troy, making sure that I kept every part of his image ingrained in my mind just in case I never made it from surgery.

"I'll be waiting right outside that door for you precious, you will be fine. I'll see you in three hours." I wrapped my arms around him as best I could a placed a kiss against his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered softly, the irrational voices in my head forced me to tell him now, just in case I was never given the chance again.

"I've never stopped," his reply settled my worries slightly; I reluctantly let go of him and allowed the doctors to start wheeling my bed down the corridor.

When I could no longer see Troy, I closed my eyes and let fate take control.

---

_Troy _

As I watched the theater doors close behind the crowd of doctors, I allowed myself to sink into a seat behind me.

Everything that had happened had been so overwhelming and so sudden. I still couldn't get my head around why Oliver felt the need to hurt Gabriella to punish me, but I drew the conclusion that he was too much of a coward to fight someone he knew could fight back.

I had always known something was off, when she told me she was breaking up with me I could read the fear in her eyes, knowing there was nothing I could do to make it go away broke me even more.

I was just so thankful she was back in my arms, where I knew she would always be safe.

I looked at the large clock on the wall, it read 10:05pm, I couldn't believe the time had passed so quickly.

I knew my parents would be worried, as much as I wanted to stay right by that door to make sure I was the first to know should anything happen, I had to make the call.

I walked towards the desk; a small timid looking nurse was sat filling in some paperwork with neat handwriting.

"May I use your phone to make a call please?" I asked politely, she looked up, smiled almost sadly and nodded. I don't know why I expected her smiled to be anything but sad, I mean unless you've just had a baby being in hospital is never a happy affair.

I dialed the number and waited patiently for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?" my mothers worried voice picked up the phone.

"Mom, it's me." I replied quietly, the realness of the situation suddenly become more serious as I planned how to explain it to another person.

"Thank god your ok, we've been worried sick, where on earth are you?" I took a deep breath, knowing that if I didn't tell the truth about the situation things would only be made worse.

"I'm at the hospital, its Gabriella." I knew she would be surprised when I mentioned Gabriella's name, I hadn't let it leave my mouth since the day she was forced to break up with me.

"Whatever is the matter with Gabriella? Why are you with her anyway? Didn't she break up with you?" I realized that mom was bitter towards Gabriella, I mean after all she broke my heart, but I hoped that when she heard the reason she would understand.

"Her brother has been beating her mom, I found her barely alive in her bedroom. She's in surgery." I fought back the tears that were welling in my eyes as I thought of Gabriella all alone in there will the surgeons.

I heard nothing but silence on the end of the phone.

"Do you need me to come down there Troy?" As much as I wanted her to be there to support me through this, I needed to be with Gabriella alone.

"No it's ok, I just thought I should tell you where I am so that you don't worry when I don't come back tonight. I promised Gabriella that I would be here when she wakes up. I'll see you tomorrow." I wasn't sure what she was going to say next but if she tried to tell me that I had to come home I would simply hang up.

"Alright sweetheart, take good care of her. I'll tell school not to expect you tomorrow." I was relieved that she was prepared to allow me to stay and take care of my beautiful Gabriella.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go and grab some food now or something, I'll call you with updates." My voice seemed to remain monotone; the emotions that I was feeling becoming so mixed up that none could singly pronounce themselves on my face or in my voice.

"And Troy, please call the police." I replied with a simple ok, desperately needing to get off the phone so that I could find a chair close by and just be alone.

---

_Gabriella _

I tried to twitch the side of my dry mouth; the annoying sounds of beeping and the terrible pain emulating through my whole face interrupted my natural awakening process.

Then I remembered; I was just waking up from surgery.

The position I could feel myself in was horrifically uncomfortable but when I tried to move nothing happened, I let out a desperate groan.

"Ella? Can you open your eyes?" I heard Troy's worried voice; he had stayed for me, just like he had promised.

I groaned again and forced my eyes open painfully, all I saw was Troy's comforting face smiling down at me.

"Hey beautiful, you're absolutely fine. Everything went really well. They put a few plates in your cheek, stitched you all up and plastered your arm. You can relax now." He stroked my hair that was thankfully now less matted that it had been when I was first brought in.

I tried again to speak; wanting desperately to thank Troy for saving my life in more than one way, but no matter how hard I tried nothing would come out.

I grasped hold of Troy's arm with my good arm and pulled him towards me, forcing him to lie with me on my large hospital bed.

"I called the police El, they will be here to talk to you when you're feeling better. He'll never hurt you again." The first feeling I felt was relief, I would never have to feel unsafe in my own home again. The second feeling was apprehension; Oliver had always been my mother's favorite pride and joy child, what was she going to say when she found out about this?

"The hospital called your mom, she'll be home from business in 5 days, she said she couldn't get away any earlier. You'll be out by then and I want you to come and stay with me, I wont dare let you out of my sight." I allowed myself to relax into Troy's arms, relishing a feeling of safety that I hadn't felt for so long.

I silently thanked whoever it was that had sent Troy to me.

I needed him. I wanted him and most of all I loved him.

**Finally done with chapter 2! I originally thought this would be a threeshot but I think I'm extending it to 5, I hope that ok with everyone. Don't forget to leave me nice New Year reviews, happy New Year!**


	3. How Did We Get Here?

**I cannot believe that it's May already. It's been a few weeks since I updated this last and for all of you who read 'the journey' I haven't stopped writing it I just seem to have lost the flow a little but it's getting there so hopefully it will be updated real soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me some long reviews hehe! Thank you sooooo much to Holly for all your help with this chapter!**

_The room was brightly decorated with yellow floral wallpaper and the sun streamed through the large windows that reached from floor to ceiling. _

_I guessed it was a living room, but I couldn't be sure. There were red colored couches, a large TV and some children's toys in the corner of the room. _

_I don't know who the room belonged to but as I looked around the room, I noticed a picture hanging on the wall. _

_A wedding picture. _

_I recognized the couple but I couldn't place them. The woman had the most amazing jet-black curls and perfect deep brown eyes, while the man had sandy blonde hair and striking watery blue eyes._

_They seemed like a perfect couple but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't think where I'd seen them before._

_As I looked further around the room I spotted a mirror. I walked slowly towards it fearing what I might see when I stood in front of it's reflective glass. _

_It then dawned on me I had no idea who I was, where I'd come from or what I was doing in this house. _

_I stepped in front of the mirror… my reflection horrified me. _

_I was a small woman whose face was adorned with deep wrinkles that seemed to create deep craters across my cheeks. _

_My thick curly hair was a shiny shade of gray._

_I looked down at my hands my nails long and the skin lose across my fingers, creating a frame around the rings that were settled against the fourth finger on my left hand. _

_I looked up at the mirror again, trying desperately to figure out who I was but as my eyes met those of my reflection the glass shattered sending shards of glass flying across the room. _

_That was when I saw him. _

_A tall man with short dark hair advancing closer and closer towards me his arms poised to attach themselves to my neck. _

_His hands touched my skin, freezing me on contact._

_I struggled to breathe._

_I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to overcome me. _

---

My eyes shot open and I tried desperately to sit up and convince myself it was all a dream, but then I realized Troy's arms were wrapped tightly around my still fragile body.

Thank god it had all been a dream.

I took deep gasping breaths, trying manically to control my emotions before it woke a sleeping Troy.

My efforts failed miserably.

"Babe? Are you ok?" His smooth voice filled my head as his delicate fingers brushed against my bruised skin.

"I just had the scariest dream. I didn't know who I was and I was this old lady… and there was a wedding picture on the wall and it was us and I didn't know… and then Oliver strangled me and it was terrible..." I felt his arms tighten around me as I worked to control my breathing.

"He's not gonna hurt you, baby, I promise you. You're gonna come and stay with us until your mom gets home and Oliver is locked away in jail."

I snuggled deeper into side, relishing the feeling of being safe and protected from the world around me.

"I'm so scared." I whispered, quietly releasing my inner feelings to Troy.

"I know, beautiful, I've been scared too. All of the time we were apart I was terrified, not just for me but for you. I knew something was wrong but I couldn't do anything about it. I really didn't know what to do; I was helpless totally out of control…I hate that." Troy's fingers brushed against my cheek as he relayed his emotions to me.

It hadn't stopped to think about how this whole situation had affected Troy, but it was obvious to me that he had been and still was hurting.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling the need to apologize for everything I'd put him through and hoping that he wouldn't up and leave me because of it.

"Baby, none of this will ever be your fault. You didn't ask for all of this to happen. I don't blame you for anything that you did; I would have done exactly the same in your situation." Troy's words settled me slightly, but I would never be completely free from the guilt of hurting him for so long.

"What if mom doesn't believe me? Oliver is her pride and joy; she would never let anyone say a bad word about him. What happens if she takes his word over mine?" I was genuinely worried that mom wasn't going to believe a word I was saying about Oliver and what he had done to be for months and months.

"Then you can stay with me. There's no way I'm letting you go back home if I don't think that you're safe. This is it for me now, Gabriella; you and me, I want us both to be in it forever." The meaning behind Troy's words slowly made it's way into my mind.

He wanted us to be together for the rest of our lives.

Suddenly the image of myself in my dream shot into my mind.

"You're not gonna want me when I'm old. I've seen it in my dream, Troy. It was disgusting." Troy looked down at me, his thumb caressing my cheek as his fingers brushed gently against my hairline.

"You'll never be old in my eyes, Ella; how I see you will never change. You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world." I sighed and moved my body as close to his as I could possibly get it, considering all of the tubes and wires that remained attached to my still frail body.

It was then that our peaceful haven of devotion was rudely disturbed without warning but a scary looking nurse.

"Miss Montez, the doctor says you are free to go home in the morning. I believe that you are to be staying with this young man until your mother returns."

I nodded, slightly frustrated that this strange looking woman in slime green scrubs had entered my happy place without knocking first.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized it was two in the morning. I knew hospitals never sleep and was struggling to see why this couldn't wait until the morning.

"That's correct; when can I leave? I'd really like to get home soon." I hoped that she would let me leave right there and then, but at two in the morning I knew it was unlikely.

"You can leave when I say you can leave, when your medication is ready and when I have confirmed that this young man isn't going to take you away in his car and never return you to your mother."

I looked at the woman with an odd look on my face - who was this idiotic fat woman invading my private alone time with Troy?

"I can assure you that will not happen. Can you please just find out when I can take her home?" Troy asked pleadingly, knowing how much I just wanted to get home and snuggle up under a warm, cozy duvet and fall asleep in his arms.

The nurse nodded stiffly and exited the room leaving Troy and I alone once again.

"Who sprinkled bitchy on her breakfast this morning?" I giggled at myself as I listened to the comment that had flowed so naturally from my mouth.

It had been such a long time since I'd heard myself giggle and as I looked up at Troy it became clear he had missed the sound of my happiness just as much as I had.

"That's the most beautiful giggle I've ever heard." My eyebrows furrowed, as the smile on Troy's face grew wider.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked, giggling again as he brushed the end of my nose with his gently.

"Because you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Absolutely, stunningly, perfectly, beautiful..." As the last word drifted into my ears, I found Troy's face had moved closer, his nose now pressed firmly to mine.

"Even with a big, red, puffy post-surgery cheek?" I asked humorously, noticing his nose wrinkle slightly as he smiled at my comment.

"As beautiful as ever." He whispered his reply as his face slowly moved closer again.

I felt his lips brushed lightly against my cheek, showing me acknowledgement that he didn't care about my new surgery scar or the fact my swollen cheek looked like I was storing an orange in my mouth for later.

I felt his lips move further down my cheek and I closed my eyes automatically enjoying the feeling of his lips getting closer to mine.

"I had never realized before just how stunning you really are - it isn't until you almost lose something that you notice the amazing little things, like this freckle right here on the side of your nose… God, it's the most beautiful thing." I felt his words brush gently against the skin to the left of my chin, remembering how I used to love to be this close to him.

It was then that our lips connected in a gentle, warm and loving kiss. His soft yet masculine lips massaged mine passionately, allowing me to get lost in a world where we were all that mattered.

"I've really missed this," I mumbled against his lips as he continued to suck lightly at my lower lip.

"I love you," he whispered. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, trying desperately to pull his body down onto mine.

His lips released mine gently as he lifted his body.

"I'll hurt you if you pull me down onto you like that baby, I don't want to hurt you." I frowned and released my arms from his shoulders, allowing him to lie next to me on the small hospital bed.

There was a quiet knock on the door of my room. I wondered if it was the horrible nurse returning or someone else who wanted to disturb my perfect haven.

"Miss Montez, there are some police that would like to speak with you about your brother. Are you feeling up to it or would you like me to ask them to come back later?" A young timid nursing assistant asked me as she poked her head around my door.

I looked up at Troy, hoping that he would be able to provide me with whatever the answer was that I needed.

He nodded reassuringly and grasped hold of my hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

"I'll try my best," I replied, trying to move my still agonizingly painful jaw as little as possible.

The timid nurse at the door smiled, nodded and quickly shut the door, allowing Troy and I to have the last remaining alone together.

"You are so brave, babe. I'll be right here the whole time." I nodded, pulling Troy towards me, desperate to grasp every ounce of affection he could provide me.

"Will you help me speak? My face is still so sore." He smiled down at me and placed a feather light kiss against my red swollen cheek bone.

"I'll be right there whenever you need me to. I know this is going to hurt and it's going to be so difficult for both of us, but I'm going to be here no matter what." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly; this was going to be hard but if I had Troy, I could do this.

Our peaceful moment was again disturbed by a knock at the door. This time it wasn't a nurse but two female police officers dressed in dark blue shirts and pants with large golden badges clearly on display.

I observed them from my position on the bed; they carried guns, pepper spray and other frightening defense weapons. I knew I could trust them but in my fragile state of body and mind the items they carried made me horribly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Gabriella, we're sorry to have to do this so late - or, well, early - but we would like to get this case moving as quickly as possible. I am Detective Jonson and this is my partner, Detective O'Malley. Would we be able to talk to you alone?" The smallest officer with short brown hair spoke first.

Suggesting I talk with them alone - she hadn't made a good first impression. I knew they only wanted to help me but I was tired, traumatized and desperate to feel safe, each subsequently making me seem like a grumpy bitch.

"No, Troy stays. Please. I need him to be here with me. I can't do this alone." My quiet words were laced with desperation, my tight jaw made it excruciating to get across to them just how desperate I was for help.

"That won't be a problem, Gabriella; we'll have to take some pictures and as long as you are comfortable for Troy to be present through that process, then we are fine with that also." The taller officer spoke this time. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she looked as though she would be more comfortable on the catwalk than in a hospital room in the middle of the night interviewing me.

But she had allowed Troy to stay with me. I quickly decided she would be the one I directed all of my answers to even if she hadn't asked the questions.

"Can you tell us how you got these injuries Gabriella?" The brash dark haired officer who was stood to my left side spoke quickly as she pressed play on a small voice recorder.

I began to feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, my head a mess with emotions scattered around, I couldn't reason with them enough to allow myself to speak.

I could feel the three pairs of eyes bearing down on my broken body, waiting for me to reveal to them the answers that they so desperately wanted, the answers that could save my life.

Yet every time I tried to open my mouth to speak a new emotion would hold me back.

"Gabriella? Baby, you need to answer the detective's questions. They are going to help you." I looked up at Troy as he attempted to coax the answer out of me; he already knew what it was why couldn't just tell them for me.

I closed my eyes and thought back to being a young child. I thought of all the times that Oliver would defend me at recess and how he would cuddle me when I was scared. I knew there was a nice guy in there somewhere; could I really lock him away?

"Miss Montez, we can come back at another time if that would be better." The blonde haired detective spoke gently, smiling sadly at me from her position close to my bed.

I crossed my arms across my chest, instinctively trying to protect myself from harm and looked towards the end of my bed. I began to pull at the skin around the tops of my fingers, something that I had always done without realizing it when I felt nervous, scared or uncomfortable.

"Gabriella, come on beautiful. You managed to tell me what happened, I'm right here with you. Tell the police what you told me." Troy took hold of my hand with one of his, brushing his thumb against the palm of my hand and insides of my fingers as his fingers on the other hand gently smoothed the ends of my hair.

I closed my eyes for a second time, this time visualizing mom as she hears that she will be losing her beloved son to a horrible detention center upstate. I had already accepted that she would side with Oliver, she always had and this wasn't going to change that. As horrible as it sounds I'd known right from an early age she held much more love for Oliver than she had for me.

But even after all of that my mind couldn't convince me that she deserved to lose someone else that she loved.

Guilt was a devilish emotion that had begun to plague my sole.

"Miss Montez, if you cannot answer our questions, I am afraid we cannot help you. There are so many others out there who need our help and who will answer our questions." The dark haired Detective Jonson spoke angrily towards me, forcing my arms to tighten around my chest and my breathing to quicken.

"Will you give it a rest? Do you have any idea what she's been through today? The harder you push her the more reluctant she will be to talk, she needs to feel like she can trust you and speaking to her like that won't be of any help." I inwardly smiled at Troy's angry words, he knew me so well and had dictated exactly what I had been feeling as I listened to her harsh words without even looking down at me.

My grip on Troy's hand tightened, I hoped he would take this wordless gesture as a thank you for putting the tactless detective in her place and removing anger from the overwhelming list of emotions that were confusing my mind.

I felt Troy's hand move from the ends of my hair to the top of my head, brushing back and down in sweet comforting strokes, smoothing the tips for a couple of seconds before repeating the action all over again.

"You are so brave Gabriella and you know that you're so precious to me, you're my everything. I know that you can be strong enough to get through this. Once you tell them what happened we can be alone again, just the two of us. We can make it like no one else exists, just you and me princess, I promise." I felt the sides of my mouth curl into a tiny smile as I unwrapped my arms from around my chest and secured them around Troy's upper body, my face quickly finding its spot in the curve of his neck.

No matter what anyone said to me I still felt stupid, I could have stopped this before I got so terrible. If I had told someone sooner no one would be facing jail and I wouldn't have so many horrible thoughts to work through.

I looked deep into Troy's eyes that had become a much darker shade of their former ocean blue selves. As I stared carefully at the face that I loved so much, I knew I couldn't hold back the truth any longer.

I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Oliver, my brother, he came into my room. He started shouting at me and then I fell and he started kicking me. I thought I was going to die." I had turned my head to the blonde haired officer who had sat on a chair on the right side of my bed. She had a much friendlier aura around her as she gently lent on the edge of my bed.

"Has he done this to you before, Gabriella?" She asked me softly, I didn't feel the need to reply with words so I just nodded my head as best as I could.

"For the purpose of the recording, please could you answer our questions with words?" The dark haired officer spoke harshly from her standing position.

I watched as Troy glared at her with a disgusted look on his face. If looks could kill, she would have been in the bed instead of me.

"Melissa, this isn't a formal statement. Stop recording and just let her communicate how she wants to. She has only been out of surgery a few hours. If you can't be respectful to that I suggest that you leave and send in another officer to assist me." The blonde haired office spoke sternly at her dark haired colleague. I smiled at her as it became clear the blonde hair was much more senior that dark hair.

I felt bad that I couldn't remember their names but could you blame me? I had just had reconstructive surgery on my cheek after being beaten by my brother; anyone would feel a little lost.

"That won't be necessary, Detective O'Malley. I apologize."

Troy's glare at the policewoman eased as his gaze returned back to me. He lifted my hand that was laced with his up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss against it.

"You're doing so well, baby, I'm so proud of you." I smiled as best I could up at him, slowly moving myself over in the bed so that I was as close to him as possible.

"Can you tell me why your brother does this to you, Gabriella? Did he ever tell you why?" I nodded my head at Detective O'Malley, signalling to her that I could provide her with an answer.

"He was jealous of Troy's position on the basketball team; he thought by hurting me he would hurt Troy." The detective nodded as she noted down my answers in her notebook rather than using the voice recorder held by the other detective.

"Did he succeed with this? Can you tell me, Troy?" I looked up at Troy as his eyebrows knitted together and his face contorted with distaste.

"What kind of question is that? I love Gabriella; of course what Oliver did to her hurt me." I moved my plastered arm carefully to press my fingers against his arm; his face relaxed as he looked down at my weak broken face.

"Calm down, Troy, they just need to ask questions like that to be sure. I need you to stay strong for me." Detective O'Malley looked at us as she spoke; she smiled slightly and I knew she was pleased at how well Troy and I supported each other.

"Has Oliver always been a violent person?" I thought about her question, trying to pin point a specific moment that Oliver had become a monster.

"No, it just kind of happened. His father is in prison, he tried to kill mom this one time. I knew Oliver had the capability but he had always been so protective of me." Tears pooled in my eyes as I remember all the times we had played as children and how he let me sleep in his room when there was a storm and I was scared.

"Do you know where he could be right now? We would like to pick him up as soon as possible." I shook my head slowly, since I had heard him leaving my room I hadn't thought about where he might be.

I looked up at Troy, hoping he could provide an answer that the police could use.

"I climbed the tree when I arrived but his car wasn't in the driveway. He's probably out with friends; I could give you a list of addresses of his best friends. He isn't likely to be anywhere else." The officer smiled and passed Troy her notepad and pen for him to write down the addresses where they might be able to find Oliver.

"We would like to take some pictures now if that is alright, Gabriella. We need to remove your shirt so if you would feel more comfortable for Troy to step out we would be fine with that. We will also ask you some more questions as we go along." I nodded and looked over at Troy who was beginning to move away from me slowly.

"Please don't go. You've seen it all before. I really need you to stay." He nodded slowly, taking my hand again and positioning himself to he was sat in the chair next to my bed.

I was glad he was sitting down - what I knew he was about to hear would shock even the toughest of people.

I was ashamed, embarrassed and absolutely terrified. I never wanted anyone to know what had been happening. I never wanted to have to allow the stories to drift from my mouth, but I knew this was the only way Troy would be safe.

I couldn't do this for me; it had to be for Troy.

The nurse that had entered the room helped me to take off the gown they had put me in before surgery, leaving me in just the tiny tank top and boy shorts I had been wearing underneath my clothes.

"Ok, Gabriella, I need you to roll as far as you can towards Troy… we would just like a couple of pictures of your back."

I rolled as far as I could through the pain that was shooting through my whole body. I held tightly onto Troy's hand as the nurse lifted my tank top providing the police with a full view of my damaged back.

I knew what questions were coming.

I knew the answers.

I was terrified.

"Can you tell me about the cuts on your back, Gabriella?" Detective O'Malley asked me as the camera flashed behind me several times.

I wasn't so afraid of this question.

Troy already knew what Oliver had done to me hours before - he knew about the wounds that laced the skin on my back.

It was the question I knew would be next that was causing me such trauma.

"Oliver kicked me. He wears these big shoes that used to belong to his dad - he worked in construction. He kicked me over and over until I stopped moving." Tears began to form in my eyes; I wasn't sure if they were tears of shame, pain or fear.

"What about these round scars? How did you get those?" As the Detective's words flowed into my ears, my breathing began to increase - this was the moment I had been dreading.

I looked up at Troy, his eyebrows knitted together as he chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

I took in a deep shaky breath, not knowing whether I could bring myself to tell them the truth.

I was ashamed. Ashamed that I had let this happen to myself, ashamed that I hadn't been strong enough to fight back, ashamed that I had been so unloved since my father died.

I was hurting. The physical pain I was feeling had nothing on the emotional pain that was ripping through my entire body.

I knew the truth would hurt Troy. I closed my eyes trying to push the thought from my mind but all I could see was Oliver hurting Troy.

I had to tell the truth.

"There was this one time… I'd just got back from a date with Troy. Oliver was in the living room smoking with some of his friends. Mom hates smokers. I was wearing this backless dress that Troy had brought me and I walked into the living room and told he should stop. He'd been drinking… he got up and pushed me to the ground. He kicked me until I was on my stomach and then put out his cigarette on my back. His friends followed on and then left the room. I couldn't move, it hurt so much." I felt Troy let go on my hand. I opened my eyes and watched him as he walked quickly to the door and left, slamming it shut harshly behind him.

I let the tears that had been pooling in my eyes make tracks down my cheeks as a sob was released from the inner most depths of my chest.

"I know that must have been hard for you. You did the right thing. We're going to do our best to make a case against Oliver." Detective Jonson spoke as the other took the last few pictures of my bruised and swollen face.

"Can you please get me Troy?" I asked desperately wanting Troy to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would ok.

Detective Jonson nodded and disappeared out of the door.

"He isn't angry with you, Gabriella. He is angry that he couldn't protect you from this. I've seen it countless times. He'll come around." I nodded at Detective O'Malley who was had just finished putting the large camera away in the box before filling in some forms.

I heard the door opening slowly. As I looked up I saw Troy approaching timidly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered slowly, Troy shook his head and quickened his pace towards me.

I didn't care about the pain; I sat up as far as my back and ribs would allow me and wrapped my arms tightly around Troy as he buried his face in my neck.

Sobs continued to echo through the room as the tears gushed down my cheeks like rivers. I tightened my arms around Troy, desperately needing to feel close to him.

I could feel my neck becoming damp. I knew he was crying but this wasn't the time for words.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, trying to block the tears from falling as I began to think about what would be said as Troy pulled away.

"Shh it's ok, you don't need to be sorry but, baby, I thought we told each other everything. I never imagined things were this bad. I could have helped you, baby, you've been hurt so bad. Oh god, this is all my fault." I shook my head at Troy's words, his nose pressed lightly against mine as he looked deeply into my swollen eyes.

"No, that's not true. Every time he hurt me, I would close my eyes and all I would see was you. You helped me so much, you took away all of the pain I was feeling. I need you to try hard to be strong for me because I am so scared right now." I heard Troy sigh as he kissed the end of my nose and lowered himself carefully onto the edge of the bed next to me.

"I'm going to be here for you as long as you need me. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again. I love you so much and I'm going to take care of you. You're the most precious, beautiful and brave girl in the whole world and I'm going to make sure you know that." Troy's words brought more happy tears to my eyes - they mixed with the tears of hurt that were still flowing down my cheeks.

"I love you too, thank you for saving my life. I'm so ashamed and hurt and it was so difficult to tell you the truth. I know it's hurt you so badly but we'll both be safe now." I snuggled myself tightly into Troy's protective embrace as he kissed my head gently.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but we are heading back now. We will come and ask you a few more questions when you are feeling a little better, Gabriella. We hope you start to feel better soon." Detective O'Malley smiled down at us sadly as she ushered Detective Jonson from the room and closing the door behind them.

"Get some rest, beautiful. I'll be right here when you wake up and my mom will be here in the morning. I love you so much." He pressed his lips gently onto mine in a loving kiss that I never wanted to end.

I smiled weakly at Troy's words, unable to summon the strength to reply but knowing he would understand as he watched me drift into a deep sleep.

I knew the worst was over but more was yet to come.

**I really hope that chapter was ok. Super please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading. **


End file.
